


The Brilliant Stutter

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, OOC, Romance, Stuttering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mpreg!harry, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Sometimes the smallest Mistakes, can lead to great things.





	The Brilliant Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> The rich blonde owns Harry Potter.

 

_"I was hoping to ask you on a date."_

_"I was hoping to ask you on a date."_

_"I was hoping to ask you on a date."_

Harry repeated in his mind, over and over. He continued to try finding the best tone of voice to ask the question that had been on his mind.

_"I was hoping to ask you on a date."_

His feet pushed through the cakey snow of the Hogsmeade streets, leaving his auror boot's trail behind him. This was going to make or break everything with Severus.

He had developed an amazing friendship with the man after the battle, they even started to talk on a first name basis. Would this ruin it all? Maybe he wasn't even gay?

Harry stopped in his tracks. What if he wasn't gay? What if he would make a fool out of himself and ruin his friendship over an assumption?

He was really going out on a limb here, maybe a limb that shouldn't have been walked upon? But what could he say? Hermione had built him up with a pep talk and a shot of tequila, it would take a lot to finally admit his crush on his Half-Blood Prince.

His feet stopped him in front of the small apothecary tucked away in between large buildings. With a deep breath and a reminder that this was what he wanted, he approached the door.

The small bell rang above the large oak door as he spelled the snow off his boots. Severus appeared from the back room with a grin to see him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Severus asked as he undid his brewing robe.

"Um.. uh. Just uh... stopping by!" Harry sputtered as he saw Severus wearing the almost see-through white button-up shirt underneath his robe.

"Oh?" Severus asked with his brow raised. It was quite clear that Harry had been extremely nervous, showing from his fidgeting.

"Harry are you alright?" Severus asked as he approached Harry.

"Yeah! Actually um.. I've got a question." Harry said.

"Eloquent as always. Go on." Severus encouraged

 _"I was hoping to ask you on a date."_ Harry repeated in his mind.

"I was dating to ask you on a hope! Oh, Merlin!" Harry called out embarrassingly loud before burying his face in his hand. He couldn't bare to watch Severus mock him for this. He would never live this down.

"Look, Severus. I've liked you for a long time I mean a long time, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship! I shouldn't have asked I'm so sorry I just had to know but I'll leave I didn't mmph!"

Harry's rambling was cut off by velvet soft lips pressed against his. Severus had his hips in a soft grip as he kissed Harry long and languidly, working the tender lips with precision.

When the kiss ended, Harry was out of breath, pupils massively dilated, and stunned beyond measures.

"It's about damn time you asked me." Severus said smugly with a grin as his onyx eyes bored into the Harry's.

"Brilliant." Harry said before he pulled Severus' lips back into his own.

'o-o

 _"Severus, will you marry me?_  
_"Severus, will you marry me?_  
_"Severus, will you marry me?_

Harry repeated in his head as he fumbled with the little black velvet box in his pocket.

He waved goodbye to his co-workers as he moved to the apparition alcove of the Ministry office.

_"Severus, will you marry me?''_

He could NOT mess this up! He still hadn't lived it down the last time. He couldn't bare this embarrassment, especially with a life-changing decision.

Severus and Harry had gotten together almost two years ago, and he loved Severus more and more every day. This felt so right!

He apparated from the ministry and landed square on the floor in front of Severus. He really needed to practice apparition.

"Harry?" Severus asked, peering over his reading glasses as he sat in front of the fire.

"Severus!" Harry said excitedly as he quickly stood up and brushed himself off. This had to go well.

_"Severus, will you marry me?_

His nerves shook as he pulled out the box of bonding rings and kneeled before the love of his life.

"Severus marry will you me? FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" He cried out. He did it again! This had to be a sign. This was a bad omen for him.

Severus chuckled as he stood up from his chair, guiding Harry to stand. Cupping Harry's face he pecked the young lover's lips

"It's about damn time you asked me." He said with a grin.

"Brilliant!"

'o-o

 _"Till death do us part"_  
_"Till death do us part"_  
_"Till death do us part"_

He repeated it in his head a hundred times as he approached the aisle he was to walk down. Arthur Weasley on his arm, coaching Harry to continue to walk.

Severus looked stunning, beautiful formal robes, a gleaming smile on his face, piercing dark eyes. Harry had never seen something so gorgeous in his life.

_"Till death do us part"_

He greeted Severus at the altar with a matching smile to the man he loved. Their hands were held as Dumbledore stood in front of them. The crowd filled with familiar faces of family and friends.

They came to the last of the vows when Harry grew more and more nervous.

_"Till death do us part"_

3rd times a charm.

"Harry James Potter?" Albus said with a smile.

"Till part do us death. Oh, dear Merlin!" Harry collapsed laughing as even the crowd giggled with him. They all knew about the two previous times Harry had stuttered when he was nervous. Even Severus wore a gorgeous giggle as he watched his soon to be husband drop to his knees laughing.

"Till death do us part. " Severus said with a glimpse of a grin as the crowd sobered.

"I do." They both said in unison, sealing it with a searing kiss.

'o-o

 _"Severus, I think we should have kids"_  
_"Severus, I think we should have kids"_  
_"Severus, I think we should have kids"_

Once again, Harry found himself repeating what he hoped would come out correctly. His mind was racing as his palms were sweating.

This could be a huge fight or a huge victory but it was all up to fate.

Since they had gotten married, Harry found himself uninterested in working with the Aurors, and instead decided it would be much easier on his marriage if he moved with Severus into Hogwarts.

They had a beautiful house in Godric's Hollow together, a summer home essentially. Big enough to fulfill Harry's urge to have a family.

Harry knocked hastily on Severus' office door. He was grading papers as usual.

"Sev?" Harry asked quietly, hoping to Merlin that Severus was in a good mood.

The dour face Severus wore as he graded the imbeciles' homework, was soon turned into a smile as he saw his husband of two years.

"Harry. What is it, love?" Severus asked with a soft tone as he removed his reading glasses.

 _"Severus, I think we should have kids"_  
He was not going to mess this up.

"Severus. Can we talk?" Harry said as he walked slowly into the office.

"Well, of course, that is what husband's do isn't it?" Severus said sarcastically with a grin.

 _"Severus, I think we should have kids"_  
Here it goes.

"Severus, I think we kids have should." Harry nodded with a look of both defeat and humor. "Yep, I saw that coming." Harry laughed out.

"Severus, only if you're interested, I think we should talk about maybe trying a fertility potion?" Harry asked cautiously as his husband rose from his seat.

"I thought you'd never ask love." Severus smiled and pulled Harry into a long and passionate kiss.

"Brilliant."

'o-o

 _"God damn it, Severus Snape!"_  
"You're never touching me, Severus!"  
"Fucking hell Severus!"

Harry yelled rather loudly as his screams filled the hospital wing.

"You're almost there Harry it's alright." Severus said as he held his husband from behind.

Harry was laying in between Severus' legs of the hospital bed as his legs were against the stirrups.

"No Severus! It's not alright it fucking hurts DAMN IT!" Harry cried as he squeezed Severus' hand.

"Shh, it's almost over Harry just a little bit longer." Severus kissed his husband's sweating temples and smoothed his hair back with a damp cloth.

"You're **NEVER** touching me again Severus I swear to God!" Harry groaned as a large contraction swept through his body again. "This is worse than the damn Cruiatous curse!"

"Harry, listen to me. Soon we will have a beautiful little baby girl or boy but you have to relax okay? It's almost over." Severus tried to soothe his wailing husband but it was to no avail.

Another hour later, filled with pushing and screaming at his husband, Harry had a pink and flailing baby placed on his chest.

"Lungs are working fine!" Poppy Pomfrey said with a grin about the screaming child as she wiped the baby down with a fresh cloth.

Harry sobbed as he turned his head to his Husband's chest. The smile on Severus' face had been like no other, full of life and happiness. Everything was so complete.

"It's a girl!" Severus called out with tears in his eyes. The little girl already had dark black hair on top of her head, just like her father's.

"We did it Sev." Harry said exhaustedly with a crying smile as he took his daughter into his arms. Severus cradled Harry and Harry cradled their very first daughter.

"Lily Luna." Harry cried over his child.

He finally got this one right.

Brilliant.

**The End**


End file.
